110215 History and Dances
23:45:19 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:45 -- 23:46:22 SO: Libby fiddles idly with her little black device, and if it weren't for the fact that she has no eyes you'd swear she was watching you. After a few minutes, she coughs. "How did it go?" 23:46:37 GG: It. Went.... In. A. Rather. Confusing. Matter.... 23:46:46 GG: Were. We. Really. Sent. There. To. Protect. The. Players? 23:47:56 SO: She nods. "Yes. Kholkikos is terrifying, and they weren't ready to them, yet." 23:48:13 GG: Kholkikos? 23:48:35 SO: "The Dragon. The Denizen of that Land." 23:48:50 GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. There. Was. A. Dragon. There. 23:49:05 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Quite. Know. What. You. Mean. By. Denizen. 23:49:52 SO: She nods solemnly. "Deep within the Cast--" She blushes. "A Denizen is like... the End Boss of a Land. The Last Challenge you must defeat. Though you don't always have to fight them. You can talk to them, Negotiate with them, and they offer a Choice." 23:50:39 GG: A. Choice? What. Is. The. Choice? 23:52:17 SO: She looks uncomfortable. "It is different for every player. They are not... easy choices." She looks down at her hands, one paper, one flesh. 23:53:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG is looking at her hands as she said that -- 23:54:05 GG: Like. The. Choice. To. Risk. One'S. Life. For. Another? 23:54:24 SO: "Yes. And the choice to sacrifice it, so that others will have a chance." 23:54:55 GG: I. Suppose. It. Is. Obvious. How. The. Meeting. With. Your. Denizen. Fared. Then.... 23:55:31 GG: You. Are. Certainly. Capable. Of. Harsh. Choices. 23:56:00 SO: She shrugs, and glances away. "How did it go otherwise?" 23:56:13 GG: It. Seemed. That. Nothing. Was. As. It. Seemed.... 23:56:29 GG: Aside. From. The. Moat. There. Were. No. Defences.... 23:57:02 GG: And. Before. A. Blow. Was. Possibly. Struck. The. Players. Left.... Without. Letting. Me. Finish. With. What. I. Was. Going. To. Ask. Them. 23:57:37 SO: She smiles, and giggles behind her hand. "What were you going to ask them, Serios?" 23:58:16 GG: I. Mean. I. Went. On. To. Talk. About. The. Classic. Military. Blunders. Of. Troll. History. In. Order. To. Directly. Lead. In. To. Asking. Them. If. They. Had. The. Right. Castle..... And. I. Was. On. My. Way. To. Further. Explain. Each. One. To. Make. Certain. They. Knew.... 23:58:44 GG: The. Only. Remake. I. Got. Was. That. I. Was.... Wordy.... 23:59:35 GG: They. Then. Promptly. Move. On. 23:59:52 SO: "Wordiness isn't a bad thing. Perhaps they were just intimidated by how well studied you are in the subject." 00:01:33 GG: Well. They. Would. Not. Intimidated. If. They. Had. Only. Stayed. To. Listen.... Knowledge. Of. Our. History. Lets. Us. Understand. Who. We. Are. And. Where. We. Are. Going. 00:02:18 GG: To. Just. Move. On. Without. This. Understanding. Is. To. Continue. To. Be. Intimidated. At. Every. Chance. The. History. Is. Brought. Up. 00:04:26 SO: She nods. "You're right, of course. That's why I traded Antera for her Library. I must do everything I can to defend your culture, for those of you who manage to survive." 00:05:40 GG: A. Most. Enviable. Of. Prizes.... I. Could. Only. Hold. So. Much. Of. The. Land. Dweller'S. Literature. In. My. Hive.... So. Many. Copies. Were. Lost. From. Finding. Out. How. Inferior. The. Paper. Was. For. Seadweller. Use. 00:06:20 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG there is a slight gesture to single book case filled with water damaged books -- 00:07:36 SO: "I don't see why you don't use electronics. Your script doesn't carry the risk of interfering with computers." 00:08:27 GG: There. Are. Many. Texts. That. Are. Not.... Publically. Allowed. Or. Known. 00:09:14 SO: "Then how were they published?" She seems honestly confused. 00:09:36 GG: The. Old. Empress. After. A. Rebellions. Sought. To. Limit. The. Influence. Of. Our. Past.... This. Did. Not. Stop. Our. Ancestors. From. Writing. Journals. And. Creating. Copies. Of. Course. 00:10:29 GG: But. Most. Of. The. Tomes. Did. Not. Have. Official. Publishing. And. Were. Hidden. Away. For. Young. Trolls. To. Find. Later. 00:11:02 GG: Often. Times. To. Link. Us. To. Our. Ancestors. 00:11:22 GG: The. Ones. Who. We. Are. Suppose. To. Follow. In. The. Footsteps. In. Should. We. Ever. Come. To. Understand. It. 00:11:49 SO: She rubs her hand nervously. "Did you ever find yours?" 00:12:17 GG: Not. Yet. At. Least. I. Do. Not. Think. So.... 00:12:40 GG: It. Was. What. Started. My. Desire. To. Find. These. Books. 00:13:14 GG: Instead. I. Ended. Up. Collecting. Them. Just. Because. Of. How. Influential. Each. Troll. Is. Even. If. They. Are. Not. My. Ancestor. 00:13:43 SO: She nods. "Do you think your Ancestor's journal might be in Antera's Archives?" 00:14:05 GG: That. Is. Possibility. That. I. Had. Never. Considered. 00:14:40 GG: I. Had. Only. Recently. Come. Into. Contact. With. Them. For. Help. On. Uncovering. An. Understanding. Of. The. Cavalier. Journal. 00:15:17 SO: She smiles. "We'll go look, sometime, hmm?" 00:15:29 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG a smile joins hers -- 00:15:37 GG: That. Seems. Like. A. Most. Excellent. Idea. 00:15:59 GG: If. You. Are. Of. Course. Offering. Me. To.... Peruse.... As. It. Is. Yours. Now. 00:17:24 SO: Libby nods. "Of course. You're my partner. You're welcome in my archives at any time." 00:19:28 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG there was a slight moment of contemplation, as if Serios had forgotten about the primer and was only now reminded -- 00:20:10 GG: Of.... Course. But. I. Still. Thank. You. For. The. Honor. 00:20:52 SO: She laughs. "I fear you'll need my Archives, before the end. I hope I'm wrong. But for now... let's not worry about it, hmm?" 00:21:50 GG: Indeed.... One. Should. Only. Worry. About. One. Task. At. A. Time.... And. The. Current. Ones. Are. Still. Quite. Gargantuan. In. The. Scope. Of. Their. Undertaking. 00:22:55 GG: ...I. Have. To. Ask... First.... Is. Vigil. Under. The. Influence. Of. Scarlet? 00:23:51 SO: Libby's hand pauses over her device. "He was. I don't know if he still is. He..." She looks away. "It was a very unpleasant time. But if you truly want to know, I'll tell you." 00:24:56 GG: I. Was. Just. Trying. To. Consider. My. Options. In. What. Is. To. Come.... Scarlet. Needs. To. Be. Dealt. With. Soon. And. I. Needed. To. Know. If. It. Was. Possible. Vigil. Could. Be. Turned. Into. An. Ally. 00:25:21 GG: Even. If. It. Is. Temporarily. 00:26:37 SO: "He loves her. Not... not the kind of relationships a twink Male and Female usually have. You would have to show him what she had done wrong. And Maybe, you MIGHT get a chance. But it's doubtful." She clears her throat. "However, he does not bear you nearly as much ill will as she would, and so could be reasoned with. He will not actively seek to kill you if she does not order it, and he can be us 00:26:37 SO: ed to distract her." 00:28:41 GG: It. Sounds. Like. The. First. Option. Is. Doubtful. Even. If. It. Were. Possible. To. Show. How. Could. Manipulate. A. Being'S. Mind. 00:29:59 SO: "Vigil was supposed to be my Partner. He has an unreasonable dislike of me." She pouts a little. "He found me boring." 00:30:27 GG: Boring? How. So? 00:31:37 SO: She shrugs. "Both Jack and Vigil... They..." She starts crying again, raising her hands to cover her face. 00:32:51 GG: ...I. Am. Sorry.... I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Ask. You. A. Painful. Question.... 00:33:25 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG concerned, places an arm around her -- 00:34:12 SO: She coughs. "No, it's just hard. When you're literally the last available female in existence, and he'd rather destroy the universe than be with you." She gives Serios a brittle smile. 00:35:56 GG: That. Is. Another. Thing. I. Have. Been. Meaning. To. Ask.... Scarlet. Seems. To. Be. Afforded. More. Freedom. Than. I. Understand. The. Females. Of. Your. Species. Are. Usually. Allowed.... 00:36:37 SO: She nods. "She is a Companion." 00:36:50 SO: "And her Partner does not deny her anything." 00:37:20 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Will. Like. The. Answer. To. This. Next. Question.... Who. Is. Her. Partner? 00:37:45 GG: Just. To. Have. Things. Be. Directly. Clarified. 00:37:51 SO: "Vigil." 00:38:00 SO: "It was supposed to be Jack. But it's Vigil." 00:38:14 GG: ...That. Actually. Surprised. Me. 00:39:58 GG: Though. It. Suddenly. Does. Explain. How. Vigil. Would. Act. To. Distract. Her. 00:42:52 GG: I. Had. Half. Expected. Jack. To. Be. The. One. Masterminding. Scarlet'S. Actions. Though. 00:43:11 SO: Libby nods. "When we entered, GodOS assigned us partners. Jack to Scarlet, and Vigil to me. Jack declared that all primer business was being delayed until after the game. Vigil and Scarlet took the opportunity for him to fulfill her primer." 00:43:31 SO: She smiles acidly. "They would have been perfect for each other." 00:45:29 GG: ...I. Take. It. From. The. Way. You. Look. That. You. Are. Perhaps. Being. Indirect. There? 00:46:46 SO: Libby giggles. "A little. I know, now, the two of them would have been disastrous. But at least Jack wouldn't have ripped out my eyes and left me for dead, so I guess there's that." 00:50:12 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Much. Better. It. Would. Have. Been. To. Allow. Jack. Direct. Control. Over. Scarlet.... Not. That. I. Am. Saying. It. Was. Better. For. You. To. Suffer. The. Loss. Of. Your. Eyes. 00:51:01 SO: She shrugs. "It's irrelevant." 00:53:27 GG: Nontheless. These. Details. May. Be. Useful. For. What. Is. Soon. To. Come. 00:54:24 GG: This. History. Is. One. That. Can. Be. Used. As. A. Weapon. And. A. Shield. In. What. Will. Happen. On. Derse. 00:55:28 SO: "I understand." Her voice is shaky. "It's still hard to talk about. It's hard to lay down in a direct and clinical manner." 00:57:26 GG: I. Am. Sorry. For. Pressing. For. This. Information.... You. Need. Not. Answer. Any. More. If. It. Is. Difficult. 00:58:12 SO: "Everything's *difficult* right now." 00:59:26 GG: But. We. Need. Not. Voluntarily. Take. On. More. Duties. Than. We. Are. Capable. Of. Dealing. With. 01:00:50 SO: "Let's just watch one of those movies Aaisha sent you. I need a distraction. And maybe it will give me some clue into how troll romance --" She cuts herself off, and blushes. 01:01:45 GG: Erm.... Right.... I. Had. Not. Known. That. You. Read. About.... And. I. Had. Promised.... 01:02:08 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks a bit embarrassed now -- 01:03:06 SO: She tries to hid her face in her hand. "Aaisha told me to read her logs, so I would stay abreast of the plans, so I could help." 01:04:23 GG: Of. Course.... I. Will. Try. To. Pick. Out. A. Movie. To.... Study. Flush. Romances.... 01:05:07 SO: She scratches her scalp anxiously. "Nyarla said I should dance with you. But I'm terrible at it." 01:05:27 GG: ....I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Would. Know. How. Myself.... 01:06:56 GG: I. Never. Attended. Any. Formal. Functions. That. Had. Dancing.... 01:08:57 SO: She laughs. "Now you've convinced me. Let's try it. If it ends in disaster, you can chastise Nyarla for both of us." She stands. 01:09:30 GG: Erm.... Well.... 01:11:22 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG stands up... he makes a slight bow to her, trying to recollect what he could from how dancing etiquette was described -- 01:12:52 -- sanguineOracle SO offers her hand, her cheeks already red with a blush. -- 01:14:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG accepts the one hand and tries to figure out where his other is suppose to be placed behind her -- 01:16:39 SO: Libby giggles. "My waist, Serios." 01:16:53 GG: R...Right. Of. Course.... 01:20:36 SO: At first the dancing is very stiff, but after a few very simple boxes, Libby has relaxed quite a bit, and is smiling. "I like this. You don't try and rush me and throw me around the room, like Nyarla." She leans a little closer, placing her head on his chest. 01:21:33 GG: You.... Danced. With. Nyarla.... Ah. That. Must. Have. Been. When. He. Suggested. This? 01:22:03 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG is nervous trying to keep to a rhythm -- 01:23:15 SO: Libby doesn't seem to notice the nervousness. "No. He suggested it before that. It's why I asked him to teach me. He said that, if I wanted to try and make this work with you, I had to give up my culture, and go about this like a troll." She bites her lip. "I'm trying." 01:25:11 GG: I. See.... I. Am. Sorry. If. It. Is. Difficult. To. Understand. Our. Culture. At. Times.... 01:26:13 SO: "It's all right. I'm sure mine must be just as difficult for you." 01:26:37 GG: The. Differences. Can. Be. Rather.... Jaring.... 01:28:33 SO: She slips her hand a little further up his shoulder, leaning on him a bit more, and relaxing. "Yes. Imagine my shock upon learning you have... quadrants." 01:30:01 GG: Your. Species. Does. Not. Have. Quadrants? 01:31:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman's GG'S already stiff movements slow the more he converses with Libby, though he does try to keep to the beat -- 01:31:49 SO: "No. Just your partner. The only matesprite or moirail you are permitted to have. And you're basically ashen with the rest of the species." She doesn't seem to mind slowing, but makes no move to leave his arms. 01:34:35 GG: No. Offense. Meant. For. Your. Culture. But. That. Is. Shockingly. Strict. And. Severe.... Even. If. The. Quadrants. Are. Filled. There. Is. Nothing. To. Say. A. Troll. Could. Not. Keep. Allies. And. Friends.... 01:35:56 SO: "It's extremely competitive. Your freedoms and priveleges are determined solely by your caste and gender. And you are competing. Always. With everyone." 01:37:59 GG: Well. In. Some. Cases. That. Is. True. With. Trolls.... Life. Itself. Is. Usually. A. Competition.... 01:38:26 GG: An. Often. Unfair. Competition. 01:38:37 GG: Most. Indirect. 01:39:35 SO: She shrugs. "If this game has taught me anything, it is that existence is cruelly unfair. But the measure of who we are is in what we do with what we have." She squeezes him a little, for reassurance. 01:41:41 GG: Th....That. Is. Quite. Wise. And. True. Indeed.... 01:42:24 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG returns the squeeze slightly, but stops dancing abruptly... he is blushing slightly -- 01:42:50 GG: Perhaps. This. Is. Enough. Dancing. For. Now.... The.... The. Movies.... I... I.... Did. Promise. Miss. Aaisha.... 01:43:38 -- sanguineOracle SO stays right where she is, as if stopping was the most natural thing in the world. But she smiles again, a genuine, warm smile. "All right. We can watch a movie together." -- Category:Serios Category:Libby